Five Nights at Freddy's 4
|-|Principal= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (abreviado comúnmente como FNaF 4; anteriormente llamado Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter durante su desarrollo) es un juego indie de terror con dinámica de apuntar y cliquear, en una atmósfera de supervivencia y horror. Se trata del cuarto juego de la saga original, creada por Scott Cawthon. Resumen Esta vez, el terror te ha seguido a casa. En este capítulo de la historia original de Five Nights at Freddy's, una vez más tendrás que defenderte de versiones aterradoras de Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, y cosas incluso peores que se esconden en las sombras. Jugando como un niño, cuyo rol todavía se desconoce, tendrás que sobrevivir por ti mismo hasta las 6.AM tanto vigilando las puertas como cuidándote de criaturas no deseadas que tal vez vengan de tu clóset o sobre la cama detrás de ti. Sólo tienes una linterna para protegerte. Asustarán cosas que tal vez sean terroríficas al final de los pasillos, pero sé cuidadoso, y escucha. Si algo se ha acercado mucho, entonces las luces brillantes en sus ojos podrían ser tu fin. Desarrollo *Varias semanas después de la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Scott lanzó una imagen a su sitio web. En ella se veía un animatrónico con dientes muy filosos, muchas cabezas de lo que parece ser Freddy Fazbear. Se especulaba que podría ser Springtrap, pero con la subida del teaser a IndieDB, se confirmó que era Nightmare Freddy, al iluminarlo, aparecerá frase "Nightmare" que significa "Pesadilla". *Luego lanzó un teaser de un Nightmare Bonnie, con varias hileras de dientes, garras, y con la boca abierta. La imagen viene acompañada por un "Was it me?", y al iluminarla, al igual que en el de Freddy aparece la frase "Nightmare". *El 16 de Mayo, 10 días después del teaser de Bonnie, aparece uno de Nightmare Chica. Esta tiene 3 hileras de dientes, y se encuentra en el mismo penoso estado que Nightmare Bonnie. También está su Cupcake, en su hombro, con una hilera de dientes. Otra vez, aparece la frase "Was it me?" al igual que en los otros, aparece "Nightmare". *El 29 de Mayo, 13 días después, en la página de Scott, aparece Foxy en su versión Nightmare. Este está incluso en peor estado que antes. Tiene una larga lengua metálica, y cuando iluminamos la imagen, además de decir Nightmare como en las anteriores, dice "Out of Order". Además, ahora dice: "Or me?" reemplazando "Was it me?" *El 11 de Junio, se publica un nuevo teaser. Este muestra un sombrero y un corbatín morados tirados. Si se ilumina la imagen, se verá que dice: "Property of Fre... ...er", lo que sugirió que los fans dijeran que decía "Property of Fredbear's Family Dinner" si se completa la imagen. La imagen fue llamada en IndieDB al nombre de "Something big is coming", que en español se traduciría como: "Algo grande está viniendo". *El 26 de Junio se lanzó una nueva imagen, con lo que parece ser un animatrónico que tiene dientes en la panza y en la cabeza. También parece tener a alguien dentro de su panza y tiene un corbatín morado. Ahora la imagen dice: "Or was it me?", fusionando las frases de anteriores teasers. *El 9 de Julio se lanzó un nuevo teaser. Este contenía a Springtrap (posiblemente, un muñeco) sentado en una silla. También puede verse una ventana en la medianoche, y en forma vertical dice: "Terrible things come in small packages", que al español se traduciría como: "Las cosas terribles vienen en paquetes pequeños". *El 13 de Julio Scott le anunció a un youtuber (persona que sube vídeos en Youtube) este mensaje: *Un día después del mensaje, Scott lanzó el tráiler de Five Nights at Freddy 4, mostrando avances del mismo. En este vemos que el juego se desarrollará en una casa, confirmado que con un niño de protagonista. Además, se logra ver a varios personajes vistos en los teasers, que serían Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, el peluche de Springtrap y pequeños Freddy's. *El 23/07/15 Scott saca finalmente Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Steam, donde ya se puede comprar. *El 25/07/15 Scott saca Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Android, donde finalmente ya se puede comprar.http://steamcommunity.com/games/388090/announcements/detail/125324505252169834 *El 06/08/15 Scott saca Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Apple Store, donde finalmente ya se puede comprar. Innovación con respecto a la secuela Por primera vez, este juego no es protagonizado por un guardia de seguridad, siendo esta vez un niño. Además, transcurre en una habitación en vez del típico establecimiento de Fazbear Entertainment. El jugador será capaz de acceder a distintos puntos de la habitación que serán claves para sobrevivir las noches y mantener a los animatrónicos a raya. Se han añadido un total de siete animatrónicos nuevos, siendo versiones monstruosas denominadas como los animatrónicos Nightmare. Quienes atacarán al protagonista en su habitación, siendo el jugador el encargado de evitarlos con ciertos requisitos. No habrá cámaras ni paneles, pero estará equipado con una linterna que permitirá ver los rincones más oscuros y controlar a la mayoría de los animatrónicos. En esta entrega, el oír se vuelve fundamental para poder sobrevivir cada noche. En cuanto al motor gráfico, se ha mejorado en todos los aspectos, ya que el juego parece tener un aspecto más en 3D, además del mayor uso de gifs o animaciones en esta entrega. Al finalizar cada una de las seis primeras noches, el jugador podrá internarse en unos minijuegos los cuales explican más sobre la historia del niño protagonista, mostrando como pasó un "accidente" que ocurrió el día de su cumpleaños. Actualizaciones V1.01 La Versión v1.01 fue una actualización del juego que incrementaba el volumen de la respiración. V1.02 La Versión v1.02 fue una actualización del juego que arreglaba bugs menores. V1.1 La Versión v1.1 fue una actualización del juego que agregó en el menú de Extras cheats, desafíos y un nuevo minijuego, Fun with Balloon Boy. V2.0 thumb|220x220px|Título que aparece en la edición de Halloween. Versión 2.0 fue una actualización del juego lanzada con motivos de celebración del 31 de octubre, esta actualización trajo consigo a personajes remodelados con una apariencia inspirada en dicha fecha (Jack-O-Bonnie y Jack-O-Chica) y a versiones Nightmares de animatrónicos antes vistos (Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmarionne y Nightmare Mangle). Además de la opción de jugar Fun with Plushtrap pero con el animatrónico Balloon Boy como protagonista. Algo nuevo que se introdujo es que se pueden conseguir seis estrellas extras en el menú al conseguir vencer el Modo Nightmare con los desafíos activados. Adicionalmente, los minijuegos son modificados levemente con pequeñas decoraciones temáticas. Curiosidades *Es el único juego de la saga original donde la 1ra Noche no inicia con el artículo de un periódico, sino con un minijuego. *Es la primera y única entrega de la saga original en el cual no se desarrolla en un local, además de tener un niño como protagonista. *Es el juego más pesado de la franquicia, 1GB de disco duro aproximádamente. *Este es el primer juego de la saga en tener una actualización donde se reemplazan a los animatrónicos. En las anteriores actualizaciones, incluso de esta entrega, se solucionaban únicamente errores. *Es el único juego en donde no hay llamadas, a excepción de una que se puede escuchar de vez en cuando en el pasillo derecho, esto es producto de las alucinaciones. *Según afirma el mismo Scott, la historia de este juego es la que más les ha costado a los fanáticos descubrir. Esto por los hechos como la "mordida de Fredbear" que aún sigue en debate.http://steamcommunity.com/games/388090/announcements/detail/125327007944045364 *Pese de que durante el desarrollo, el título del juego incluyía la frase "The Final Chapter", que significa El Último Capítulo, éste no fue el último juego de la saga que sigue con su historia: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location fue anunciado el 23 de abril de 2016, y sigue con la historia original de la saga. **Esto se debe a que Scott en un principio planeó que éste fuera el último juego de la saga. *Es el único juego de la franquicia que no posee actores de voz. Referencias |-|Versión móvil= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 edición móvil es un port de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 exclusivo para dispositivos móviles con sistema operativo Android e IOS. Fue publicado el día 26 de julio de 2015, y cuesta $2.99. El puerto de IOS fue publicado el día 3 de Agosto de 2015. Diferencias * Cuando se cierran las puertas, el jugador debe mantener un botón con el fin de evitar que los animatrónicos entren. * Muchas de las animaciones han sido considerablemente acortadas debido a la capacidad de memoria limitada. * Los minijuegos (excepto el Minijuego de la 6ta Noche) han sido completamente eliminados por la misma razón de capacidad de memoria limitada. * El volumen de la respiración es muy bajo. Esto fue arreglado en la actualización 1.1 para Android. * En lugar de escribir "20202020" para desbloquear el modo 20/20/20/20, solamente hace falta tocar dos veces la imagen de Nightmare en la sección de animatrónicos, a Nightmare Fredbear en la última imagen de "Making of Fredbear" o a Nightmare Foxy en la última imagen de "Making of Foxy". * Una imagen de Nightmare Freddy puede verse al iniciar el juego. * La estática de color rojo del menú de Extras está ausente, así como la sección de los jumpscares y los retos/cheats. * El jumpscare de Nightmare muestra una imagen congelada del jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear por unos segundos antes de aparecer la cara de Nightmare. * El jugador no puede hacer sonar el ruido proveniente de la nariz del peluche de Freddy en la versión de móvil debido a las limitaciones de un solo dedo permitido en la pantalla, y también dedido a que la linterna está encima de la nariz. *La animación de los jumpscares es repetitiva, cambiando casi por completo los mismos. Actualizaciones V1.01 La Versión v1.01 fue una actualización del juego lanzada el 26 de julio de 2015 que incrementaba el volumen de la respiración. |-|Galería= Menú FNaF4 - Menú (Fondo).png|Fondo del menú. FNaF4 - New Game (Texto).png|Opción "New game". FNaF4 - Continue (Texto).png|Opción "Continue". FNaF4 - 6th Night (Texto).png|Opción "6ta Noche". FNaF4 - Nightmare (Texto).png|Opción "Nightmare" (7ma Noche). FNaF4 - Extra (Texto).png|Opción "Extra". FNaF4 - Estrella.png|Estrella que se obtiene al completar la 5ta Noche. A medida que se completen más noches, más estrellas se obtendrán. FNaF4 - Menú (Captura).png|Menú principal. FNaF4 - Menú (Completado - Captura).jpg|Menú totalmente completado con las diez estrellas. Jumpscares Animatrónicos originales FNaF4 - Nightmare Freddy Jumpscare (Cama).gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy desde la cama. FNaF4 - Nightmare Freddy Jumpscare (Dormitorio).gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy desde el centro de la habitación. NBjumpscare1.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie. FNaF4 - Nightmare Bonnie Jumpscare (Dormitorio).gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie desde el centro de la habitación. FNaF4 - Nightmare Chica Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Chica. FNaF4 - Nightmare Cupcake Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de "Nightmare Cupcake". FNaF4 - Nightmare Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Foxy. FNaF4 - Nightmare Fredbear Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear FNaF4 - Plushtrap Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Plushtrap FNaF4 - Nightmare Jumpscare.png|Jumpscare de Nightmare. Edición de Halloween FNaF4 - Jack-O-Bonnie Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Jack-O-Bonnie. FNaF4 - Jack-O-Bonnie Jumpscare (Dormitorio).gif|Jumpscare de Jack-O-Bonnie desde el centro de la habitación. FNaF4 - Jack-O-Chica Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Jack-O-Chica. FNaF4 - Jack O' Latern Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare del Jack O' Latern de Jack-O-Chica. FNaF4 - Nightmare Mangle Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Mangle. FNaF4 - Nightmarionne Jumpscare.png|Jumpscare de 'Nightmarionne. FNaF4 - Nightmare BB Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare BB. Teasers FNaF4 - Teaser 1.jpg FNaF4 - Teaser 2 (Was it me?).jpg FNaF4 - Teaser 3 (Was it me?).jpg FNaF4 - Teaser 4 (Or me?).png FNaF4 - Teaser 5 (Something Big is Coming).jpg FNaF4 - Teaser 6.jpg FNaF4 Teaser "Terrible things come in small packages".jpg Steam Greenlight FNaF4 - Teaser 1 (Steam).jpg|Uno de los teaser donde se observa un peluche de Freddy sobre una cama. FNaF4 - Teaser 2 (Steam).jpg|Imagen que muestra el cuarto del niño. FNaF4 - Teaser 3 (Steam).jpg|Jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie. FNaF4 - Teaser 4 (Steam).jpg|Pasillo donde Nightmare Chica hace su aparición. FNaF4 - Teaser 5 (Steam).jpg|Teaser que muestra a Plushtrap en el minijuego Fun With Plushtrap. Actualización de Halloween FNaF4 Halloween - Teaser 1 (In the dark).jpg FNaF4 Halloween - Teaser 2 (In the dark).jpg FNaF4 Halloween - Teaser 3 (Don't wake the baby).jpg FNaF4 Halloween - Teaser 4 (Come hang out).jpg FNaF4 Halloween - Teaser 5 (See you soon).jpg Audio Música del menú principal: center Miscelánea FNaF4 - Portada.jpg|Icono del juego. FNaF4 - Header.jpg|Icono del juego, publicado en Steam a una semana de la salida del tráiler del juego. FNaF4Móvil.jpg|Imagen previa al momento que se inicia el juego en versión móvil. FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|Imagen utilizada para el pack con todo los juegos de la franquicia. MidweekMadnessFNaF.jpg|Imagen utilizada en las rebajas de media-semana de Steam. Vídeos center|335 px en:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)